Other characters of Xanth
See more characters of the Xanth series by Piers Anthony at List of Xanth characters. Beauregard the Demon A highly intelligent demon of Xanth who is writing a doctoral thesis on the supremecy of demons over other lifeforms entitled "Fallibilities of Other Intelligent Life in Xanth". Once owed a debt to the Good Magician Humfrey after seeking information from the Good Magician on other lifeforms. He served time in a small vial for Humfrey, answering questions for people. Eventually, he escaped. The Brain Coral A form of coral kept in stasis in preservative fluids in the land of Xanth. Its goal is to prevent the awakening of the Demon X(A/N)th. It failed. Many people are held, or have been held, in its preservative fluids for eventual release including (Neo-)Sorceress Vadne, Magician Murphy, and Harold Harpy. The Brain Coral was a main character in the book The Source of Magic. Chlorine The wife of the demon X(A/N)th and mother of Nimbus. She lives in the Nameless Castle. Demon X(A/N)th The demon whose extended presence created Xanth's magic. He is constantly at battle with Earth, Jupiter, Neptune, and other demons who represent the planets in an astral game of gaining recognition. Earth is currently the most recognized one with Xanth coming dead last because nobody seems to believe in it. X(A/N)th is the star of the 20th Xanth book, Yon Ill Wind, and the 23rd, Xone of Contention. He currently enjoys living in the floating castle with his consort Clorine and son Nimbus. He has also been known to travel in the form of a horrendously ugly donkey-headed dragon called Nimby. The Gap Dragon A dragon that lives in the Gap Chasm that runs the length of Xanth. Because the Gap Chasm had a forget spell on it, nobody could remember it and therefore couldn't remember the dragon. Because of this, The Gap Dragon got a lot of prey. In recent years, he escaped from the Chasm and was deaged at the fountain of youth. He then became best friend to Ivy who renamed him Stanley Steamer after something she read about in a book full of silly mundane things that suck up dirt off the floor because The Gap Dragon can only shoot steam, not fire. Because of an accident with Jordan The Barbarian, Stanley was sent far away. He was later found by Jordan The Barbarian, Threnody, Grundy The Golem, Rapunzel, and Snortimer at a Faun and Nymph lake retreat. The Gap Dragon still today protects the Gap Chasm from intruders, catching prey, and always being a faithful friend to the only person who ever tried to befriend him, Princess Ivy. Jenny Elf and Sammy Cat This character is named after a fan of the Xanth series who corresponded with Piers Anthony after a severe car accident. The character is based on the elves of the ElfQuest series by Wendy and Richard Pini. Her constant companion is her cat Sammy who can find anything but home. Her friends are Che Centaur and Gwendolyn Goblin. She is introduced in Isle of View. Justin Tree A 100 year old man transformed into a tree by Trent in the Xanth universe. He's rejected offers to be transformed back into a man and seems to like being a tree. Sim Son and heir to Simurgh. Simurgh The wisest of birds and keeper of the seeds of the tree of life. Her chick is Sim. Snortimer Snortimer is the monster under Ivy's bed in the land of Xanth. He loves to grab at pretty young ankles. He will fade out of existence when Ivy gets too old to believe in bed monsters. Other